Tamago
by QwertAT
Summary: ini semua gara gara tamago,tamago sialan! JenoXRenjun NCT Dream
1. tamago

"renjun"

"hm? Iya pak?" renjun yang sedang sibuk memasak menghentikan kegiatannya sementara untuk memperhatikan guru ekskul masaknya.

"kali ini jangan terlalu hambar ya,fokus lah." pak Kyungsoo menatap Renjun dingin. Dengan kikuk Renjun mengangguk dan mulai memasak lagi.

Memasak kue ulang tahun. Ya,sekarang temanya adalah kue ulang tahun. Dimana krim yang banyak dengan hiasan menarik mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Jangan lupakan soal rasa.

Renjun tidak pandai memasak,justru malah tidak bisa. Dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang mengikuti ekskul memasak. Alasannya adalah "agar aku bisa makan di rumah" ya,alasan yang logic.

Renjun adalah anak broken home,ibunya di singapur sementara ayahnya di kanada mengurusi perusahaannya. Ayahnya sudah tidak pulang hampir 1 setengah tahun,alasannya adalah begitu banyak yang harus di kerjakan di kanada. Renjun pikir ayahnya sudah menemukan istri baru,tapi ia menepis semua pikiran itu karena ia percaya kedua orang tuanya pasti akan bersatu kembali,karena kedua orang tuanya belum resmi bercerai.

Renjun dengan teliti menghias kue nya. Terlalu fokus dan antusias dalam menghias kue membuat Renjun lupa mencicipi rasa dari creamnya. Hingga penilaian rasa,Renjun harus mendapatkan nilai jelek lagi.

Renjun yang ceroboh.

"kau tidak mendengarkan?" tanya pak Kyungsoo.

"maaf pak,saya lupa mencicipi creamnya"

"ya sudah."

Pak Kyungsoo menyudahi ekskulnya. Tapi,Renjun masih di dapur ekskul untuk membuat creamnya lagi. Ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Hingga sore hari menjelang, Renjun masih sibuk membuat cream.

"aish! Susah sekali sih! Aku buat mayonise aja kalau begini" Renjun membuat mayonise dari sisa-sisa telurnya. Jujur,Renjun sudah menyerah.

Setelah selesai membuat mayonise, Renjun membuat tamagoyaki. Dari sisa telur juga,lagi pula dia lapar.

Chessss.

Suara telur yang baru di masukan ke penggoreng terdengar begitu nyaring,karena hari sudah sore membuat sekolahnya sepi.

"hey"

Seseorang masuk ke dapur ekskul,membuat Renjun terkejut.

"sedang apa?" Untunglah itu Jeno,teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya habis ekskul basket. Terlihat dari bajunya.

"membuat tamago" jawab Renjun pendek.

"hm,baunya enak. Aku minta ya, tamagonya. Aku juga lapar." ucap Jeno sambil nyengir yang membuat kedua matanya hilang.

"baiklah"

"aku akan mandi dan ganti baju dulu,jangan habis kan tamagonya!" Jeno menutup pintu dan berlari cepat ke arah ruang ganti. Membuat Renjun berdecak sebal karena ia berencana ingin menghabiskan semua tamagonya.

"apa aku harus membuat lagi?" gunam Renjun.

"ah,biar lah"

Renjun mengangkat tamagonya dari penggorengan. Setelah itu membereskan tempatnya juga membersihkannya. Itung-itung menunggu Jeno.

Setelah selesai Renjun mulai tidak sabar.

"aish,mana Jeno? Aku sudah lapar :(" Renjun akhirnya memakan tamagonya duluan.

Kalap karena terlalu lapar,Renjun hampir menghabiskan tamagonya.

"akan aku buat lagi," Renjun berencana menghabiskan tamagonya sebelum Jeno tiba dan membuatkan tamago baru.

"Renjun!!! Tidak menyisakan untukku?"

Sial,Jeno tiba di suapan terakhir Renjun.

Jeno menghampiri Renjun dan menatap Renjun sengit. Tapi,Renjun dengan polosnya memasukan tamago terakhirnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan sambil manatap balik Jeno.

"itu tamago ku," ucap Jeno dingin.

"hm?"

Jeno yang asal mulanya menatap Renjun kini beralih pada bibir Renjun yang sedang mengunyah,sedikit mengkilap terkena minyak dari tamago yang di makannya.

Meneguk ludah,Jeno kelaparan.

"akan ku buat lagi setelah aku minum" ucap Renjun yang masih senantiasa mengunyah.

"tidak perlu"

"hm?" Renjun terheran, bukannya tadi Jeno marah? Kenapa saat ia akan membuat lagi tidak mau? Jangan-jangan Jeno marah besar?

Renjun yang masih terheran kaget seketika karena Jeno menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jeno.

Renjun memberontak berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya juga bibirnya dari Jeno.

"Jen-jeno" Renjun berusaha sekuat tenaga memberontak.

Jeno tidak diam. Kedua tangannya benar melepaskan genggaman tangan Renjun. Tapi, kedua tangannya berpindah posisi dengan cepat. Tengkuk dan pinggang Renjun.

Lidahnya mulai menjilat-jilat bibir halus Renjun,berusaha untuk membuka jalan. Renjun hanya bisa memukul Jeno dengan lemah,karena ia juga sedikit mabuk akibat permainan lidah Jeno.

Mendorong Renjun perlahan ke belakang sampai punggung Renjun menabrak kulkas.

"ugh!"

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagusnya. Jeno segera menyerang lidah Renjun saat mulut Renjun terbuka. Mengambil sisa-sisa tamago dari mulut Renjun,juga mengabsen tiap deretan gigi Renjun.

Sementara Renjun hanya bisa mencengkram kuat baju Jeno. Aroma tamago yang disukainya hilang digantikan dengan aroma shampo dari Jeno.

Jeno mengobrak-abrik seluruh bagian mulut Renjun. Dirasa Renjun tidak melawan,salah satu tangannya pindah ke bagian rahang Renjun. Mengarahkan Renjun agar memdongak lebih tinggi lagi,supaya ia lebih menginvasi mulut Renjun.

Renjun hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan yang di tuntun oleh Jeno. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini.

'Ini semua karena tamago, tamago sialan'


	2. 2

'Ini semua karena tamago, tamago sialan' pikir Jeno.

"ehmmh" Renjun lemas,ia lemas karena ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan intens.

Kedua kaki Renjun sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya,dengan perlahan Renjun merosot. Genggamannya pun mulai mengendur.

Jeno paham, Renjun 'melting'. Smirk terlihat di bibir Jeno yang masih setia melumat, sepenuhnya Renjun sudah larut dengan permainannya.

Dengan cepat Jeno menahan Renjun agar tidak merosot jatuh dengan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Renjun. Sampai seluruh berat badan Renjun di topang oleh Jeno.

"mmhh" Jeno mengerang,merasa kurang dan ingin yang lebih dari ini. Tenggorokannya kering,ia haus. Ya,haus akan Renjun.

Jeno melepas ciumannya,dan menelusuri leher jenjang Renjun. Mengendus,menjilati leher,dan membuat warna kemerahan yang kontras di kulit putih Renjun.

"aahhsshh" Renjun mendesah saat merasa geli di lehernya.

Mendengar desahan Renjun membuat Jeno semakin hilang kontrol,semakin pula membuat warna kemerahan yang lain. Salah satu tangan Jeno sudah mulai menyelinap masuk ke baju Renjun dan meraba-raba tubuh Renjun.

"eumhhhh" Renjun mendesah lagi karena tangan Jeno bermain di dadanya.

Kenapa Renjun hanya diam? Karena Renjun tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan oleh Jeno. Ya,Renjun tidak tahu hal yang seperti ini. Selama ini ia hanya sibuk memikirkan kedua orang tuanya dan rasa kesepiannya di tinggal sendiri. Naas.

"u-uuuhhhhh" tubuh Renjun semakin lemas lagi saat Jeno semakin gencar menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya.

Ingin rasanya Jeno membuka baju Renjun agar ia lebih leluasa,tapi ia ingat ini masih di sekolah.

'sekolah?' Jeno yang tersadar jika ini masih disekolah dengan perlahan mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju Renjun. Jujur sangat berat jika harus berhenti,tapi mereka berdua akan dapat masalah. Sebenarnya ciuman pun sudah dapat masalah jika ketahuan pihak sekolah. Apalagi sampai meraba tubuh? Semoga saja tidak ketahuan sedari tadi.

Masih enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Renjun,Jeno berani sumpah Renjun begitu candu. Untuk terakhir kalinya Jeno mencium bibir Renjun kembali,sangat lembut hanya ada sapuan halus di atas bibir Renjun.

"mmhh" desahan Renjun kembali terdengar,membuat Jeno lebih ingin menginvasi kembali.

Jeno berusaha agar cepat melepas ciumannya,ia takut ia tidak bisa mengontrol kembali. Jakun Jeno naik turun berusaha untuk mencari hal yg di inginkan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Cup

Berhasil. Jeno melepas ciumannya di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan. Di tatapnya wajah Renjun yang masih memejamkan mata dengan mulut sedikit terbuka yang sudah bengkak dan mengkilap. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah menbuat Jeno terkekeh.

Masih senang melihat wajah di depannya sampai Renjun membuka kedua matanya. memperlihatkan kedua mata yang sayu. Dengan berat badan di topang Jeno,membuat jarak mereka benar benar dekat. Jangan lupakan baju yang di kenakan Renjun sudah tidak rapi.

"pipissh" ucap Renjun pelan yang lebih seperti desahan lagi. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya selain ke

Jeno yang masih menatapnya.

Jeno meneguk ludahnya sedikit merasa ingin mencium Renjun kembali,'sumpah Renjun tidak tahu atau apa? Kenapa mendesah lagi?' pikiran Jeno melayang,masih dengan menatap wajah Renjun. Di lihat raut muka Renjun tidak marah atau apa,justru terlihat nafsu?

Jeno berusaha mengerti Renjun,kenapa dan mengapa Renjun tidak beraksi apapun saat Jeno menciumnya? Maksudnya reaksi marah atau sebagainya. Apa Renjun menyukainya?

"eumhh,pipisshh. Toilethh" Renjun mendesah lagi sambil memejamkan matanya seolah menahan sesuatu.

Sejujurnya Jeno tahu,yang di maksud Renjun bukan lah pipis. Tapi, ia ingin mencapai pelepasannya. Ya,karena Jeno merasa bagian bawah Renjun mengembung? Tunggu,menggembung? Renjun hard? Hanya dengan permainan seperti itu?

Kedua mata Renjun terbuka lagi,menatap Kedua mata Jeno. Mata polos yang sayu karena nafsu bertabrakan dengan mata yang kebingungan karena berpikir keras dan sedikit nafsu.

Seketika Jeno paham. Jeno paham sepenuhnya!

"apa ini yang pertama kalinya?" tidak perlu dengan suara biasa,Jeno sedikit berbisik karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Renjun menatap Jeno tidak paham, 'apa yang pertama kalinya?'

Mata polos itu menatap Jeno kembali,membuat Jeno mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ini yang pertama kalinya untuk Renjun.

Ah,Jeno jadi paham kenapa banyak pedofilia di luar sana. Mereka memanfaatkan kepolosannya. Dan lihat? Renjun salah satu orang yang polos itu,walau Jeno tidak bisa di bilang pedofil. Karena mereka seumuran,tapi isi otaknya berbeda.

"pip-pipishh" Renjun berusaha lepas dari Jeno,karena jujur Renjun merasa ada yang keluar dari miliknya.

"disini saja" bisik Jeno tepat di telinga Renjun. Ya,Jeno memanfaatkan kepolosan Renjun sekarang.


	3. why

"di-disini? Nanti basaahhhhh" Wajah Renjun yang sebelumnya heran berubah. Jeno menggesek milik Renjun dengan pahanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Renjun lagi. Karena setelah di lihat-lihat tidak ada orang,dan hanya mereka berdua.

"aaaahhh, toh-toilethhhh" Renjun sepenuhnya melayang,tidak hanya rasanya yang melayang karena berat badannya juga masih di topang Jeno.

"mmmhhh,jangan keras-keras. Nanti kita ketahuan" Jeno membisikkan kalimat itu dan setelah itu mengulum telinga Renjun.

"aahh,aahh. Memangh kenapahh?" tanya Renjun masih dengan desahannya. Yang sebenarnya membuat Jeno hard juga.

"ssstttt" Jeno beralih ke bibir Renjun,menciumnya lagi agar tidak banyak racauan dari Renjun. Karena semakin banyak ia mendengar desahan membuat ia ingin lebih jauh dari ini, dan ia masih ingin mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Perut Renjun mulai menegang,seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang. Renjun berusaha menahan 'pipis'nya,yang justru membuat dia semakin tersiksa.

Jeno merasa otot di pinggang Renjun menegang,ia tahu. Sepenuhnya ia tahu,Renjun akan sampai pelepasannya.

Entah setan dari mana,Jeno memperlambat gesekannya dan semakin lama akhirnya berhenti. Jeno juga melepas ciumannya,dan menatap wajah Renjun.

Seperti dejavu, Renjun dalam keadaan mata tertutup dengan mulut yang terbuka. Saat Renjun membuka matanya membuat Jeno ingin menyetubuhi rasanya. Karena mata Renjun sayu yang benar benar sayu dan bernafsu,jangan lupa kan nafas yang terengah engah.

Cukup lama bertatap-tatapan,karena sungguh Jeno menyukai pemandangan di depannya. Sementara Renjun sebenarnya lebih fokus menahan 'pipis'nya.

"eungghhh,sa-kithhhh" tangan Renjun mulai menggenggam ujung baju milik Jeno. Karena ia benar-benar merasa sakit lantaran menahan 'pipis' yang sebenarnya bukan pipis itu.

"apa yang sakit?" Jeno benar-benar memanfaatkan kepolosan Renjun.

"umh,i-ituuhhhh sakithh" Renjun menatap Jeno seolah mengadu. Jeno hanya menanggapi Renjun seperti ke anak kecil. Karena Renjun sangat lucu dan menggoda.

"apa? Yang mana?" tanya Jeno lagi.

"aaahhhh,pipisshhhh. Mauh pipisshh,ke toilethhh sakithh"

"pipis??"

Renjun mengangguk pelan.

"pipis atau sakit??"

"hiks,sakithh" Renjun yang sudah tidak tahan karena Jeno menahannya mulai menangis dengan mata yang sayu.

Jeno tertawa kecil, sungguh lucu! Mungkin mulai saat ini ia akan menyukai Renjun? Atau hanya memanfaatkan kepolosan Renjun.

"jen-jenooohhh hiks" Renjun mentap Jeno seolah meminta tolong.

"apa?"

"tolonghhh toilet hiks"

'masih ingin ke kamar mandi? Sumpah masih pikir itu pipis?' pikir Jeno membuat Jeno terkekeh.

Sambil Terkekeh akhirnya Jeno menempelkan pahanya di milik Renjun lagi membuat suara desahan keluar kembali.

"berjanji jangan berisik" Jeno membisikan itu sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Renjun.

Sambil meteskan air mata,dan wajah polosnya Renjun mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jeno.

"toilet?" tanya Renjun dengan suara kecil

Jeno menggeleng dan mulai menggesekan pahanya pelan.

"aaaahhhhhh" Renjun mendesah saat Jeno mulai menggesekan pahanya.

"ssstttt,mana janji mu? Jangan berisik" bisik Jeno,sambil menatap wajah Renjun yang sedang menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah.

Jeno memilih untuk menatap wajah Renjun dan hanya fokus pada gesekannya ke Renjun. Ia takut jika ia ikut mencium atau apalah,ia akan kehilangan kontrolnya.

"eummmhhhh" Renjun menutup mulutnya rapat dan lebih memilih untuk menabrakan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jeno,menyembunyikan suaranya.

'shit! Huang Renjun sepolos ini? Makhluk yang selalu savage di kelas,dia sepolos ini?? WHY RENJUN WHY? INI SUDAH KELAS 11 AKHIR SEMESTER DAN MASIH SEPOLOS INI?' pikir Jeno sambil terus menggesek. Jujur ia sudah hard,tapi ia bisa mengatasi ini. 'Lumayan bisa gesek punya anak polos walau hanya gesek' pikir Jeno lagi sambil tersenyum miring.

Sebenarnya ingin menertawakan diri sendiri. Lee Jeno yang banyak fans dan sudah tidak asing dengan hal seperti ini bahkan lebih dari ini,hanya sedang menggesek milik anak yang kelewat polos ini. Jeno yang biasanya mendominasi dan tidak ada belas kasihan untuk hal yang menyangkut hasrat sex,kini sedang mati matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menbobol lubang lawannya.

Asal kalian tahu Jeno adalah anak yang lumayan bejat. Lumayan ya,bukan bejat! Karena ia bukan seperti kawan di kelasnya, Mark yang lebih bejat karena pernah menghamili anak perempuan dari sekolah lain. Dan bukan hanya sekali, 5 kali! Teman sekelasnya memang bejat semua,kecuali Renjun.

Kelas 11 ips 4,bisa di bilang kelas yang paling bobrok. Dimana kelas ini di dominasi dengan laki-laki,karena perempuannya hanya ada 13 orang. Kelas yang selalu mendapat nilai merah di hampir semua pelajaran. Tidak ada yang pintar, semua sama saja. Bahkan si rengking satunya adalah Mark,makhluk bejat namun cerdas. Di peringkat dua ada Jisung,ketiga Jeno,keempat Jaemin,kelima Haechan dan ke enam Renjun dan terakhir Chenle. Seperti itu susunan rengkingnya,yang tidak pernah berubah. Karena Nilai mereka selalu konstan naik.

Kalian pikir anak perempuan pintar? Tidak,mereka hanya bisa berdandan ngomong-ngomong. Tapi jangan salah, saat ada acara porak kelas mereka selalu numer 1 juga supporter terheboh(sexy). Mereka solid dalam hal non akademik,mereka pintar. Hanya 'sedikit' berbeda dari kelas lain. Oh iya 1 lagi yang membuat unik kelas ini,mereka tidak ada ketua kelas atau susunan kelas. Mereka belajar dengan bebas,karena mereka selalu membolos. Ya,di cap kelas cacat mereka.

Jadi tidak heran kenapa Jeno seheboh itu di pikirannya kenapa Renjun bisa sepolos ini.

"pipissshhhh" desah Renjun terdengar lagi,namun teredam.

"keluarkan saja Renjun" bisik Jeno.

"hiks aaahh sakithh hiks,"

Jeno bingung,Renjun menangis sambil mendesah? Tanpa sadar Jeno tertawa.

"keluarkan Renjun,jangan di tahan."

Renjun menggeleng,membuat Jeno merasa geli.

"basaahh hiks"

"ssstttt,jangan nangis. Tidak akan basah ok?"

"hiks,sahkithh"

Jeno mengelus-elus punggung Renjun,tau seberapa sakit Renjun menahan pelepasannya.

"hiks, aaahhh"

"keluarkan,percayalah tidak akan basah."

Jeno memepercepat gesekannya,tidak tahan mendengar setersiksa itu Renjun.

"aahh aaahh hiks"

"keluarkan,"

"eeuuummhh gah bisaahh"

Akhirnya Jeno menurunkan tangannya,menggantikan pahanya di milik Renjun Meremas-remas pelan. Membuat Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi,karena ia masih bersih keras tidak mau melepaskan pelepasannya.

"mauhh keluaarrhh"

"ya,keluar saja."

Renjun memeluk Jeno erat,mencengkram baju Jeno dan mendesah lebih banyak. Sementara Jeno? Jeno hanya sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri.

"eumhh aaahhhnn!"

Akhirnya Renjun sampai pelepasannya,tubuhnya agak bergetar membuat Jeno tersenyum miring. Jeno melepas tangannya dari milik Renjun,yang sudah terasa lembab dari celananya Renjun. Menandakan Renjun benar benar sampai pelepasannya.

"sudah?" tanya Jeno,di susul anggukan kecil dari Renjun yang masih setia memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada lawannya.

"masih ingin pipis?"

Renjun menggeleng lagi.

"masih sakit?"

Renjun menggeleng lagi. Sungguh Jeno gemas sekarang.

"jadi? Tadi pipis atau bukan?" jahil Jeno.

"tidak tahu" Renjun menjawab lemah. Jeno tertawa dan balas memeluk Renjun dan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Renjun,ya karena tinggi dan ukuran tubuh yang berbeda. Jadilah,mereka saling berpelukan erat.


	4. what?

Agak lama mereka berpelukan,capek juga Jeno menahan bobot Renjun.

"pulang?" tanya Jeno.

Renjun mengangguk dan Jeno mengangguk.

"lalu? Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Jeno lagi.

"mau kekelas," Renjun menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Jeno, ia juga melepas pelukannya. Membuat Jeno juga melepas pelukkannya,agak oleng sebentar saat Jeno melepas pelukkannya. Karena masih ingat? Jeno menopang tubuh Renjun.

Renjun sedikit mendorong tubuh Jeno dan berjalan ke kompor, membereskan sisa piringnya tadi bekas makan tamago.

Mencuci piringnya dan menyimpan di tempatnya. Sementara Jeno hanya mengekori Renjun.

Renjun menutup pintu kelas memasak,di ikuti juga Jeno yang membantu mengunci selot pintu. Setelahnya mereka beriringan ke kelas,tentu untuk mengambil tas Renjun karena Jeno hari ini tidak membawa tas.

"dianter ya?" ucap Jeno.

"tidak, terima kasih" ucap Renjun dan langsung keluar dari kelas.

Jeno hanya menghela nafas kasar, kini Renjun kembali menjadi Renjun yang biasanya bukan Renjun yang polos seperti tadi.

'apa dia berkepribadian ganda?' pikir Jeno dan Jeno hanya bisa menggeleng lalu berlari keluar dari kelas mengejar Renjun. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Renjun sendiri,dengan keadaan Renjun yang menggoda. Kalian ingat bibir Renjun yang membengkak,dan lehernya sudah ada warna karenanya.

"Renjun!" panggil Jeno saat Renjun sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Renjun hanya menengok dan kembali berjalan.

Akhirnya Jeno memutuskan untuk ke parkiran motor dan membawa motornya.

"wey, pulang?" tanya Mark dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sedang duduk-duduk di parkiran motor sambil merokok atau vape.

"yoi, pulang duluan" ucap Jeno dan langsung menancapkan gasnya tepat didepan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk. Menimbulkan teriakan protes dari temannya karena debunya mengepul kemana-mana. Sementara Jeno hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Renjun berjalan dengan pelan saat didepannya halte bus. Masih terasa lemas sebenarnya karena pelepasannya. Dengan perlahan ia menduduki kursi. Ya, Renjun merasa tidak bernyawa sekarang.

"hey, ayo naik." itu Jeno dengan motornya, motor yang biasa di gunakan orang-orang. Hanya sebuah motor Ninja warna putih.

"aku bisa naik bus." ucap Renjun dingin.

"hm gitu? Tapi tadi kata orang-orang supir bus semua lagi demo, jadi pada mogok. Yakin tidak mau ikut?" ucap Jeno. Renjun yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"benarkah?" tanya Renjun. Jeno pun menganggukkan kepala.

"ayo ikut saja. Nanti menunggu di sini lama"

Renjun pun menimbang-nimbang ajakan Jeno. Dan Jeno dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Renjun. Setelah 5 menit berlalu Renjun berpikir, membuat Jeno menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

"yasudah kalo tidak mau" Jeno menyalakan mesin motornya dan mulai memakai helmnya yang tadi tidak ia pakai sejak dari sekolah.

"tunggu! Aku ikut" teriak panik Renjun yang langsung berlari dan duduk di belakang motor Jeno dengan agak kesusahan karena motornya yang tinggi membuat Renjun memegang bahu Jeno agar tidak jatuh.

Jeno yang kaget dengan Renjun yang menaiki motornya dengan dadakan sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya tapi dengan gesit ia menstabilkan keseimbangannya di atas motornya. Kalian tahu,motor ninja sangatlah berat.

"jadi tidak naik bus?" tanya Jeno sambil melirik kebelakang.

"demo" jawab Renjun. Jeno hanya bisa tertawa kecil di balik helmnya, karena sebenarnya ia menipu Renjun. Tidak ada demo supir bus, tidak ada sama sekali.

Bruummm

Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata Jeno menancapkan gas membuat Renjun terkejut dan otomatis mencari pegangan. Dengan erat Renjun memeluk perut Jeno dan menempelkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Jeno ketakutan.

Jeno hanya bisa tersenyum senang, dan asal kalian tahu jantung Jeno saat ini berdetak lebih cepat. Bukan karena ia mengendarai motor di atas rata-rata, ia sudah sering malah. Tapi ini karena seseorang yang sedang memeluknya di belakang. Dan Jeno juga tahu jantung Renjun berdetak cepat. Mungkin karena ketakutan? Semoga saja bukan.

"rumahnya dimana?" tanya Jeno. Karena tertutup helm dan terganggu karena angin membuat Renjun tidak bisa mendengar ucapaannya

"hah?" tanya Renjun sambil lebih mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan, membuat seluruh tubuh depannya menempel punggung Jeno.

"dimana rumahnya?" tanya Jeno lagi dengan lebih keras. Kali ini Renjun mendengarnya.

"masih jauh" teriak Renjun, oh iya Renjun tidak pakai helm omong-omong.

" kalo deket lagi kasih tau!" teriak Jeno dan disusul anggukan Renjun di atas bahu kirinya.

Karena kecepatan di atas rata-rata membuat mereka sampai lebih cepat. Setelah melewati acara teriak-teriakan di atas motor, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartement yang Renjun tinggali.

"hati-hati," ucap Jeno saat Renjun turun dari motornya takut jika Renjun terjatuh. Sementara Renjun hanya mengangguk.

"ayo masuk dulu," ucap Renjun pelan. Jeno yang mendengar ajakan itu terkaget, siapa yang mau nolak di ajak mampir. Bahkan teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang pernah ke tempat tinggal Renjun.

"boleh?" tanya Jeno dan Renjun mengangguk,sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jeno.

"tunggu, matiin motornya dulu." ucap Jeno karena sebenarnya tarikan tangan Renjun agak tiba-tiba. Dan kalian ingat? Motor ninja berat sekali.

Renjun dengan lucu menganggukan kepalanya dan menunggu Jeno selesai dengan motornya. Setelah itu pun tanpa banyak bicara mereka naik ke lantai 9, apartement Renjun.

Krieeet

Setelah memasukan pin, Renjun membuka pintunya. Terlihatlah isi apartement sebagai tempat tinggal Renjun,agak berantakan tapi masih enak untuk di pandang. Setidaknya tidak seperti kamar Jeno, kamar yang selalu gelap,bekas botol minuman,buku,kertas,kabel dimana-mana. Ok,jangan omongin kamar Jeno yang sudah seperti kandang tikus itu.

"sendiri?" tanya Jeno saat memasuki ruangan tamu yang hanya ada meja kecil dan sofa. Jika melihat kekanan akan ada dapur,jika kekiri ada sebuah kamar. Mungkin kamar Renjun? Ntahlah. Selebihnya jika melihat lurus ada balkon yang terlihat ada sebuah meja belajar? Yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu balkon. Dan sebuah kanvas? Apa Renjun suka melukis?

"mau minum apa? " tanya Renjun sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, sebelumnya di ruang tamu.

"apa saja"

"baiklah" jawab Renjun dan mulai mendidihkan air untuk membuat minuman.

Jeno fokus pada interior didalam apartement Renjun, sampai tidak sadar Renjun kini sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Jeno-" panggil Renjun membuat fokus Jeno beralih pada suara Renjun dari dalam kamar yang tidak di tutup pintunya.

Jeno dengan perlahan memasuki kamar Renjun, masih dengan acara meneliti tiap isi tempat tinggal Renjun.

"ada ap-"

Disitu terlihat Renjun yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur dan seseorang laki-laki yang tampak menciumnya sambil berdiri.


End file.
